Revelations
by FeistyFox
Summary: One little assasination attempt brought her whole life into perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tin Man and the characters found in it are not mine. They simple took up residence with me for a while. I think they're looking to rent or something.

Pushing her into the room Cain shut the door softly behind them before letting her go. Stumbling away from him as he turned to lock it she began to tremble violently. She saw him turn back toward her, his face unreadable, and she couldn't stand to be near him anymore. She hadn't been able to get away from him since they'd met nine months ago. It was too much all of a sudden, that intense blue gaze of his scrutinizing her so insistently.

Turning she walked quickly toward her bathroom once again hating the size of the set of rooms she'd been given. All she'd wanted was a small bedroom with an attached bathroom. Ahamo had shook his head and her mother had looked scandalized when she'd showed up after their arrival at the Central City Palace requesting to be moved. After explaining patiently that she simply wasn't comfortable with so much space, seeing as it was as big as her former house, the Queen had gone cold. She had been told in no uncertain terms that if she wanted to see her foster parents again she should refrain from mentioning or referring to such things. It had been the only thing she'd asked from her parents since she'd gotten back four months earlier, a smaller room, and she'd been scolded about her impropriety for nearly fifteen minutes after the threat. She hadn't asked for anything since.

She'd walked out of her the Queen's study feeling small, angry and even more rejected than she usually felt to find Cain standing next to the door watching her. Seeing as he was head of security she shouldn't have been surprised he was there to talk to her parents so soon after they'd arrived. He had most likely finished the security checks and was waiting to give his report. She'd looked away feeling doubly stupid for both wasting his time, knowing he was tired from the long ride they'd had, and being overheard and walked back to her too big room. She often wondered, while she wasn't sleeping, just how much of the conversation he had heard but was too insecure about the stipulations behind the threat to ask.

She tried not to think about that as she avoided the furniture she never used in her sitting room and shoved the door to her bedroom open. She tried not to think about the blood she was leaving on the door handle either. She heard the soft click of boots behind her and snapped. "Stop following me!" Her shout echoed around the huge space as she slammed the door closed behind her before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Making it to her chosen sanctuary she darted in shutting yet another door as she flicked the light switch. The odd light fixtures they had on this side flickered to life with an increasingly familiar thrum. Taking a few steps forward she turned the water on in the sink and shoved her hands under the icy water pouring from the silver spout. She didn't look up at the mirror as the blood washed in a red wave from her hands.

Reaching out she grabbed the soap and began to scrub at them frantically. As she was starting to make progress she heard a soft knock at the door and dropped the soap in surprise. "Princess?"

"Just go away!" Snatching the soap back up she began to pick at the blood that had dried under her nails. She felt tears pricking at her eyes but pushed them back. She didn't want to talk about this tonight. She didn't want to see anyone tonight. All she wanted to do was get the blood off and try to forget what had transpired during her fitting.

"Kiddo." The Tin Man's voice was soft. "Let me in. I have clean clothes for you."

Did he always have to be so damn considerate? "Thank you." She heard her voice shaking. "Leave them by the door."

"I'm not leaving until I know you're all right." She wished she had the energy to out stubborn him right now. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd go away.

"Considering I didn't get shot or blown up why don't you take my word for it?"

She heard him sigh. "Open the door."

She tossed the soap in the sink and leaned against the counter. "Please, Cain." Her voice finally broke. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow? Please?"

"We don't have to talk about anything."

Her fingers curled around the edge of the pale gray marble as her head dropped. "The door's unlocked." She whispered it but somehow he still managed to hear her. The Tin Man walked in and set a pile of clothes down on the counter next to her right hand. She felt him move behind her and then his fingers were at the small of her back unlacing the corset that had barely been on her thirty seconds before all hell had broken loose.

As soon as dark blue laces began to give she sucked in much needed air feeling dizzy from the sudden overabundance of oxygen she was getting. One of the Tin Man's arms wrapped around her waist with a soft rustle keeping her from toppling over as he continued to fight the laces with his other hand. "These things are a hazard. I can't believe your mother wanted you in this for the anniversary ball."

She found that absurdly funny given the circumstances and a strained giggle escaped her before she cut herself off. She wouldn't be wearing this particular dress now. Not in the state it was in. And it had been a gorgeous color. Even if she hated the idea of the stupid anniversary ball at least she would have looked pretty. "I actually liked this one."

"You mean as much as you like any dress you're shoved into?" She heard something a lot like annoyance in his voice and sighed.

"Good point. At least this one actually looked good on. You know for the minute and a half the seamstress had it right and all."

He grunted and she heard a swish before the corset fell from her body. Tossing it to the side without a glance he pulled her away from the sink and sat her on the edge of the tub. "If I let go are you going to fall over?"

"No." His arm slowly unwound from around her waist and he stepped away taking what comfort she was drawing from him away as well. The remains of her gown were hanging from her shoulders and she shoved the material up as he wet a cloth and turned back to her. Crouching down in front of her he began to clean her neck and the skin of her shoulders that had been exposed by the dress.

Reaching out he took hold of her chin and lifted her face up so he could see her. For the first time since he'd yanked her away from the man she'd so violently killed their eyes met. He held her gaze briefly before he began to wipe away the blood on her face. As the cool cloth moved over her skin he spoke quietly. "Get changed. I'll wait for you outside."

With that he pushed her hair gently behind her ear and she saw worry flash in his eyes. He opened his mouth and she tensed waiting for him to say something condemning. His eyes flickered and his jaw clamped shut as his hand dropped away. Standing he left, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone she stood tugging the torn and bloodstained dress from her body. Without the corset to hold it up it fell away easily and she stepped away from it as fast as she could, reaching for the clothes the Tin Man had brought her.

Her fingers brushed against denim and she paused before pulling her jeans from the bottom of the pile. She hadn't seen these for months. In fact she kept them hidden in the bottom of her travel pack on the off chance her mother decided to act on her 'inappropriate attire' comment. She wasn't sure how Cain had known that but she wasn't in the mood to question it. The jeans made her feel better so she stepped into them before grabbing an oversized black shirt she usually wore when sneaking off for private fighting lessons with Glitch. Pulling on a pair of black socks last she headed to the door so she could get away from all the blood.

Walking out she saw the Tin Man's eyes darting around the room before landing on her when the door shut behind her. "Come on, Kid."

She hesitated in confusion but he put his hand on the small of her back and propelled her back toward the sitting room. Ignoring the furniture he kept them moving until they were at the doors to the hallway. Stopping her next to the entranceway he unlocked the door, pulling his six-shooter from its holster, as he scanned the hall. Once he was sure it was clear he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. Sliding slightly in her socked feet she followed as he shoved her door shut and walked briskly toward a side staircase.

Propelling her down it they made it down one flight before he turned left, and eyes darting in every direction, and led her past several doors before stopping in front of one. Letting her go he took a key out of his pocket, she missed his duster and hat when they were in the palace, and unlocked the door. He moved into the mystery room ahead of her and re-emerged a few seconds later to grab her wrist again and drag her in after him.

She couldn't make out much in the dark and as soon as he let her go she stopped moving afraid she was going to bash into some foreign object. She heard him moving around then a lamp sprang to life and she blinked rapidly as spots danced across her vision. "Wait here, DG. I need to post guards at your door." Her vision cleared and she found herself looking up into purposeful blue eyes. "Don't leave and don't let anyone else in." He searched her face. "You got that?"

"Yeah." He nodded and stepped out of the room his gun still in hand. "Where-"

The door shut and locked behind him before the whole question could leave her mouth. She would really love to know what had just happened. Turning she took in the room and blinked. There was a bed with rumbled dark green sheets against the far wall and a desk next to the door with a terribly familiar hat on it. Against one wall a fireplace sat with wood in it waiting to be burned. A few leather chairs sat in front of it and between them was a small wooden table.

When she spotted Cain's coat hanging over one of the chairs she wondered if he would be willing to trade living spaces with her. Edging toward the duster free seat she hunkered down pulling her legs up to her chest as she surveyed the room more closely. She had really pinned Cain as a 'make the bed every morning' type of person but it was nice to be wrong every now and then. As she contemplated the weirdness of him _not_ being a 'make the bed every morning' person she heard the latch on the door turn and twisted her neck around.

She could feel her magic begin to build as her stress level rose and her hands began to glow softly. When then Tin Man walked through the door and looked over at her, her light flickered out of existence abruptly. He raised an eyebrow but threw the key on the desk and headed toward the other chair after making sure the door was secure. On his way he bent down, and reaching into a small bucket next to the hearth pulled out a match, and started the fire before sitting down with a sigh.

She watched him as he leaned back with his eyes closed and after gnawing on her lip for almost a minute gave in. "Cain… why'd you bring me here?"

He opened his eyes so he could see her. "Didn't think you should be alone. Besides you can't sleep in your room at any rate."

That last comment threw her off balance. "How do you know that? I leave the lights off."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can hear you pacing when I walk by at night. I'm surprised you haven't moved out on your own yet. Knowing you I would've put money on the fact that you'd have been outa there five seconds after you decided you didn't like it."

Her eyes went to the fire. This conversation was veering drastically away from their normal banter. Usually when they talked they either argued amicably or she teased the Tin Man until he laughed or threatened to lock her in a room with Tutor. She wasn't sure what to make of this or if she should continue talking at all. Because eventually, if she didn't stop, they'd circle back around to what had happened.

"I…" She teetered on the edge of telling him for a long moment before chickening out. "I didn't want them fighting with me over something so stupid with Az the way she is. They need to be focused on her not me. It's only a room. And we're leaving again next month." This she reasoned was at least partially true.

"It's not 'only a room' if you can't sleep in it." Shrugging she curled up in a tighter ball resting her head farther back in the chair as the fire rapidly warmed the once chilly room. So he hadn't heard the first part of her shot down request. She felt his eyes on her and wished she could make herself smaller. "What're you hiding, Kid?"

"Nothing, and I wished you'd stop calling me that. I'm twenty one."

"You're flat out lying to me now." She couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling at the moment. He'd fallen back to his impassive mode and guilt and fear welled up in her. She rarely made him retreat back in his shell this way, usually she was the one that made him come out of it. She was a bad friend.

She darted a guilty glance at him and saw confusion race over his face as she began to wring her hands. "Sorry."

"Princess?"

She let out the secret she'd been keeping in a rush, feeling helpless and stupid that she'd been trapped so easily. It had already been nine months since she'd seen them and it would be another four before they passed by Milltown. She thought she could keep herself under control that long if only she got to see them when they passed by. She understood how the witch had managed to keep so many people under control by threatening their loved ones. The Tin Man was obviously much braver than she was. "They said if I made a scene I wouldn't get to see Momster and Popsicle anymore."

Cain stared blankly at her and upset she stood up and began to pace around the small room. The pacing thing really was becoming a bad habit. She felt like a caged animal every time she did it but it wore away some of her ever increasing frustration. As she passed by the Tin Man he caught her arm and she looked down at him. "They did _what_?"

"It wasn't worth it. I haven't seen them since the day after the eclipse. I just want to see Momster and Popsicle again. Even if it's only for a little while." She sighed softly. "I keep sending them letters but I'm not getting anything back. Glitch said the mail system isn't exactly running smoothly yet…"

His jaw clenched. "DG, the mail may not be as good as it was but I've seen their letters coming in for you. My security team checks the envelopes for spells and poison. You telling me you haven't gotten any of them?"

"They sent me letters?" The question was soft because she already knew why she hadn't received them. Suddenly rage over her own incompetence took hold. She yanked away from him. "God, I'm so stupid! I totally let them play me!"

She heard Cain stand up behind her. "You're not stupid."

"Yes I am! How could I not see this?" She clenched her hands as she circled the room. "I've been lied to all my life and yet here I am blindly trusting my parents yet again!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Because it's natural to trust you're parents. Most people have a blind spot in that particular area."

She let out an ironic laugh. "They're not going to let me see them again. They don't even want me to talk about my life before I got here." As if the last hour or so hadn't scared her enough this was dropped on her. She'd suddenly had too much for one day. Her strained laughter turned into a chocked sob and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Cain made a soft sound pulling her against his chest while his arms wrapped firmly around her back.

Feeling truly secure for the first time in months she bunched her hands in his shirt and sobbed. Rubbing her back smoothly he whispered soothing words to her as she cried against him. Caught off guard by his gentle touch and words she quieted quickly but didn't move her head from his shoulder. His hand ran up to the back of her neck and rested there as they stood in the middle of his room. "Are you ok, DG?"

She tightened her grip on his shirt afraid that if she let him go he'd disappear. "No, that man almost killed you." Acknowledging that fact sent a shudder down her spine.

He held her tighter. "They were after you not me."

"And yet he still tried to shoot you." She pulled in a shuddering breath. "I hate that you keep getting hurt because of me. Maybe you should get a new job."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." She swore she heard amusement in his voice.

She finally drew her head back. "This isn't funny!"

His eyes turned serious and his thumb came up to brush away the tear tracks on her cheeks. "No, I suppose its not. Never seen you that angry before."

Hadn't she specifically asked not to talk about this tonight? "I wasn't angry!" She tried to shove away from him feeling trapped. Admittedly she had been angry but it hadn't exactly been her primary emotion when her magic had erupted from her with such intensity. She didn't know how the two armed men had made it past Cain's hand picked guards but she'd been talking to the Tin Man about Jeb as the seamstress walked back behind the curtain to retrieve more thread when they jumped out at them from behind two pillars. She hadn't even seen the one who had pointed a gun at her back. All she'd been able to take in was a man dressed in black leap at the Tin Man's from behind with a gun pointed straight at his head.

Reacting without thought she'd leapt at the stranger as Cain drew his gun and shot the man behind her. Her magic had overtaken her senses and she'd somehow mastered the teleportation spell she'd been working on for three months without success ending up in front of the second assassin, shoving her hand over the place his heart was. White light had left her hand in a rush and made his chest explode with its roaring intensity. She'd immediately been covered in a shower of blood as he fell dead at her feet.

The Tin Man's head had whipped around at the sound of a second body hitting the ground to find her between him and the dead man. She had kicked the gun away from the assassin's hand before he had yanked her away from the rapidly spreading blood pool and into the hall shouting angry orders as they went.

"I was afraid! I can't loose you, Cain!" His eyebrows shot up and she immediately clamped her mouth shut. Why could she never think anything through before she started talking? She'd kept that particular thought to herself for several months now. And that had not come out in a platonic kind of way. "Forget I said anything. I'm tired and upset." This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to talk about this tonight, she wasn't thinking straight.

His eyes softened. "You're not going to loose me, DG."

"You're not a viewer. You don't know that."

He caught her face before she could move and leaning down pressed his lips gently against forehead. Holding her still he whispered into her hair as his hand stroked her neck. "I'm right here, DG." Nodding she let herself relax back into him grateful that he wasn't pushing the subject. His hands brushed through her hair for a few minutes before he began to urge her carefully backward. "Time for sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

Once they were next to the bed he pushed her down on the blankets and she sighed somewhat gratefully. Maybe she'd be able to sleep in here. As she scooted to the far side and wriggled under the covers the Tin Man sat on the edge of the mattress and removed his boots and holster setting his gun on a table next to the bed. Lying down next to her over the blankets he pulled her to his side keeping her against him as she drifted off. Tomorrow she was going to have a talk with her parents.

Author Note: A plot bunny decided to visit me last night and as it looked all cute and innocent and told me it had a lovely little one-shot I let it in. We got all comfy on the couch with a couple of sodas and then out of the corner of my eye as I was opening my word processor it pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached itself to me whilst eating the key. As I gaped at it, it laughed in its maniacal squeaky bunny voice of evilness and told me it was not a one-shot but a two or three parter! Imagine my horror when I have another fic to finish! So enjoy the angst as I drag the little bugger about with me….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tin Man and its characters belong to someone else. As in someone who is not me!

Feeling something shift next to her she woke up flailing and disoriented. A strong arm caught her from behind and held her down. "Relax, Princess." The Tin Man's voice was gravely with sleep and she went still at the sound. His arm remained around her as he levered himself up. "You can go back to sleep for a while yet."

Pressing her face into the pillow she mumbled, still mostly asleep. "Are you leaving?"

He grunted in affirmative. "I need to tell your parents what happened in person. I'll be back in an hour or so." Sitting up fully she felt the mattress shift and turned toward him muttering incoherently. She'd slept better last night than she had since the travel storm had taken her. Eyes still closed she felt him pull the blanket back up over her shoulders as he stood up.

Reaching out blindly she caught his pant legs still muttering. "Don't go yet."

Catching her hand he untangled it setting it back beside her. His warm hand was suddenly on her face and brushing a few stray hairs behind her ears. "I won't be gone long." His hand continued to trace her jaw lulling her back toward sleep. "I'll wake you up when I get back alright, Kiddo?" She sighed and drifted off again as his fingers ran down her neck.

The next thing she heard was the soft sound of papers being shuffled together. Blinking groggily she pushed herself up with one hand and shoved her hair out of her face with the other. She spotted the Tin Man leaning over his desk as he rummaged quietly through a drawer. "Cain? What're you doing?"

His head snapped up and she noticed he had changed clothes. "Looking for blueprints of this place. I want to know how those men got in."

She nodded trying to push the image of the dead man out of her mind. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long enough to make up for the sleep you've been losing."

She tossed her legs over the side of the bed with a yawn. "Very helpful answer, thank you."

His lip twitched as he sat down at the wooden chair in front of the desk. "Anytime."

She rolled her eyes as she shoved the blankets off of her. Putting her head in her hands she tried to chase away the lingering wisps of exhaustion that were still clinging to her. She needed to be alert before talking to her mother otherwise she was going to get outmaneuvered again. But truth be told she already had a backup plan if that happened.

After a few minutes she stood up and watched the Tin Man who was poring over some ancient looking documents. She rather wanted to remember him this way. Calm and thoughtful really was a good look for him. "Thanks for last night, Cain."

Glancing up from the papers as she headed toward the door his hand flew out and caught her arm. "Slow down. I cancelled all your lessons and appointments for the day. You don't have anywhere to be and I want to talk before you leave."

Crap, he really had no idea. Leave it to him to want to talk the one time she didn't. She failed to appreciate the irony of the situation. She averted her eyes from his. "It's not like I haven't killed anyone before."

"This isn't the same."

She shook him off and grabbed the door handle. "Can't we talk about this tonight? I have something I need to take care of."

He sighed as he stood up, his chair scrapping across the floor. "DG, the last time you killed someone you didn't end up crying hysterically in my arms."

"I wasn't hysterical, I was upset-"

"You didn't end up in my bed either." Or he could just throw that out there. She wasn't having this conversation with him when she was already in battle mode. When she had a plan that didn't include him for the first time since she'd met him. It wouldn't end well.

She nodded and yanked the door open. "I have to go."

"DG-" She shut the door behind her and as she heard him turning the handle to open it again she yanked on her magic and teleported herself straight into her mother's office. She caught sight of a flash of blue eyes before the Spartan room solidified around her. High windows let late morning light fill the open spaces of the office. Tall bookshelves lined one of the walls and a large wooden desk sat toward the back, away from the door.

Her mother was sitting at her immaculately kept desk signing documents as her father stood in front of one of the windows gazing out at the cityscape spread below him. Without a sound she raised her hand and made a harsh slicing motion through the air sending a wave of magic ripping across the space between them. The Queen's papers, books, quills, and assorted glass trinkets went flying violently off the desk and smashed against the floor and wall.

Her mother jumped backward as glass and ink burst over her once clean space and Ahamo spun around a knife flashing into his hand out of his coat sleeve. Calling on her light again she tore it from his hand, and pointing two of her fingers backward toward the door sent in spinning past her ear so hard it lodged itself several inches into the hard wood. "Good morning."

Ahamo gaped at her as two guards burst through the door behind her, the dagger still shaking in its new resting place. "Leave!" She snarled without turning around. She heard them shift uncomfortably and turned her head to find them darting baffled glances between her and her parents. "Did that sound like a request?" Her light flared out around her body and the two men bowed quickly and backed out of the room shutting the doors behind them. She felt kinda bad about yelling at them but it had to be done. She'd give ten to one odds the Tin Man was going to know where she was in about seven seconds. She should probably make this a quick meeting.

"DorothyGale! What is the meaning of this?" Her mother had gotten to her feet and started around the desk as her head came back around.

"Where are they?" Her light hadn't diminished in the slightest and her voice had gone as icy as Cain's had ever been.

"Where are who, Spitfire?" Ahamo seemed slightly more hesitant about approaching her than the Queen.

"My letters from Momster and Popsicle. I want them. Right now."

Her parent's eyes met briefly. Ahamo hesitated briefly. "There are no letters."

She hissed and the books flew violently off the shelves in response, hitting the floor with a crash. "Did you read them before you destroyed them?" She wasn't going to be fooled with semantics.

"There was nothing in them that would be of interest to a Princess of the realm." Her mother responded firmly.

"No, only things that would interest someone's daughter!" She screeched. "How dare you steal my letters!"

"You are our daughter, not theirs." The Queen's eyes were flashing violet fire.

Her rage was so strong now she'd gone calm. Stalking lithely up to her mother she used her magic to smash her backward against the wall. Ahamo made a grab at her, panic in his eyes, and went sailing over the desk in the opposite direction the papers had taken. He hit the ground with a thud skidding several feet before he came to a stop. "Not anymore."

"Let me go immediately!"

Tilting her head at the Queen she regarded her. "I don't take orders from you." She stared her mother in the eye. "I'm leaving. I've had enough of you and your games."

Her father staggered up. "We were trying to protect you."

"No! You were trying to use me!" She turned to him keeping her mother pinned. "And promising to let me see my parents to keep me in line when you didn't mean it is something I would have only expected from the witch. You were so sure I wouldn't help unless you threatened me weren't you?"

He sucked in a breath as she stared at him. "Have fun running the country without me. I'm sure the anniversary ball will be truly special without your little hero there to light up the party. Pity Az won't be able to make it back in time to attend either."

She let her mother go and the Queen rasped at her as she turned away. "You need us Dorothy."

She turned around and laughed in her face. "Afraid you have that backwards. Imagine what the people will think when I'm not here." She smirked. "I'm sure they'll warm up to Az in a few months so don't worry too much." And really her sister would make a much better queen than she ever would. Heading back to the door she waved over her shoulder. "Have a nice life."

"You are a Princess! Would you turn your back on your country?"

"Actually I'm a waitress that saved the world. I feel I've done my part. Besides you turned your backs on me first." With that parting shot she stormed out of the office and headed to her room to grab her stuff. On her way by the one remaining guard she paused. "Sorry I yelled at you." He gaped at her and she continued on her way.

Five minutes later and she was stuffing her pack quickly. If Az weren't at Finaqua for a few weeks it would have been harder to leave. They'd said their goodbyes already, admittedly she hadn't anticipated leaving her sister for so long but... As it was all she had to do was make it past Cain. Her heart clenched but she didn't slow her packing. He would be safer if she were gone so she could live with this. He wouldn't get shot at, or jumped, or have spells thrown at him if she wasn't around. She would make herself live with this, even if it killed her.

Tying the pack closed she tossed it over her shoulder and practically ran back out into the hall. Not bothering to shut the door she darted down a set of stairs, heading for a side exit she knew of without pause, only to have someone clamp down on her upper arm in a vice-like grip. Yelping she saw a familiar hand and tried to dig her heels into the marble floors. "Don't!" The Tin Man growled low in his throat hauling her after him without so much as a glance.

Without preamble he dragged her back to his room, and wrenching the door open, tossed her in before him, slamming the door closed behind them. She refused to meet his eyes as she made to dash past him. "I have to go!" She didn't have enough magic left after her outburst to teleport away again. It drained too much energy away from her.

Grabbing her around the waist he shoved her farther back into the room. "You think you're going to get out now? The Palace is swarming with guards looking for you!"

"You sent your guards out after me!"

He made a sound of frustrated anger. "No, the Queen and Consort took care of that!" Grabbing her pack he tugged it less than gently from her shoulder. "Stay here until I get back. No one will think to look for you in my room." His eyes were sparking. "I have to go pretend to search for you." He grabbed her chin forcing her eyes to his as he barked a warning at her. "DG, I swear if you stick so much as a toe out of this room before I get back you'll wish you'd left me in that suit."

She tried not to blink as his eyes bore into hers. Finally letting go of her jaw he snatched his key from his pocket and left, the door shutting with a resounding bang behind him. Standing still she tried to understand what had just passed between them. The Tin Man was angry, super nova angry, with her. She couldn't recall a time that had ever happened before. Biting her lip she retreated to the bed wishing she would have run faster or taken a different route through the palace.

Sinking down she tugged off her boots and tossed them to her pack before pressing her back against the headboard and tugging her knees against her chest. All she'd wanted was to see her parents. How had this spiraled so out of control? Standing back up she began to pace around the room wishing her magic would rebound before Cain came back. Then she could simply teleport to Milltown before any more unpleasantness went on. Granted he'd be mad but she'd be far away and out of yelling range. And she already felt guilty about the escape plan so how much worse could it get?

By the time the Tin Man came back the second sun was setting and he didn't look much happier than when he had left. She retreated to the far side of the room at the sight of his clenched jaw deciding it might be best to stay quiet. Removing his holster he set it on the desk before he decided to stare at her. She moved farther back wanting to get away. With a sigh of aggravation he ran his hand through his short hair. "Explain to me what you were thinking."

"Why? You'll only yell at me and tell me I'm acting stupid or childish."

He studied her, his mask falling into place. "I've told you before you're not stupid and I've never seen you do anything remotely childish before. Explain, DG."

She eyed him warily expecting him to pounce her at any given opportunity. Or worse tell her parents where she was. "I want to leave. I won't stay in a place where people obviously care more about what I am than who I am."

He pressed his lips together. "You were going to Milltown?"

She wasn't sure she should answer that. "Going to try to head me off at the pass if I get away?"

His eyebrow quirked up at the Otherside reference but he refrained from asking. "Won't do you much good. Citizens have moved out while the towns gettin' rebuilt. They're living in another settlement on the opposite side of the Papay Fields called Watershead."

Her brows furrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you can find your nurture units."

She relaxed slightly for the first time since he had come back. He was helping her. He was going to let her go. He'd been keeping her here so she wouldn't get caught. "Thank you." She began to edge toward the pack that was resting next to his foot. As she reached for it he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye, Kid?"

His mask cracked and she saw hurt in his eyes. Forgetting about her pack she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. His arms wound around her and held her close. With a ragged breath she whispered a confession to him. "I didn't know how. I would've ended up asking you to come with me. It's safer for you if you stay."

Tugging her neck back he cupped her cheek. "I never did play things safe." Before she could protest his stubbornness he had leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Gasping against him her arms tightened around his neck and he growled softly in response tangling his fingers in her hair. Tilting her head back he deepened the kiss when she responded, his lips caressing hers expertly, teasing and testing until she moaned.

She had never thought he had felt the same way she did. Hadn't even hoped. It had made thinking about leaving easier. Now she wasn't sure she'd be able to manage unless she stopped this before she fell any deeper. His tongue darted out to tasted her as he began guiding her backward. Breaking breathlessly away from him she gasped out. "Cain, you can't come with me. You have a life here." He had Jeb here. At least some of the time, when he wasn't out leading the Guard.

Continuing to lead her back his eyes were suddenly locked heatedly on hers. "Jeb's been grown since before I found him. I only stayed here for you." His lips found hers again and it was suddenly much harder to protest when his hand wrapped around her hip and molded her more closely to him. Shuddering at the feel of him pressed between her thighs she tried to make one last grasp at sanity.

As she opened her mouth he bent down and kissed the skin behind her ear, driving the breath from her body. Hands gliding over her, he murmured lovingly as she held onto him in the haze of passion he had thrown her so unexpectedly into. "My life is with you if you'll have me, DG." Maybe sanity was overrated. And she had certainly underestimated how effectively Cain could use words.

Unable to speak she nodded pulling his mouth back to hers before she found a way to ruin this. Thankfully the Tin Man seemed to understand what she meant and didn't ask for verbal confirmation as his tongue slipped back into her mouth. The moment her hands began to explore him, his found the hem of her shirt and tugged it up over her head. He broke the kiss long enough to rid her of the fabric before his mouth was over the skin of her neck.

Running her fingers through his short blonde hair that was now so very close she leaned into his mouth trying to increase the pressure between them. Humming softly at the silent request he moved to her shoulders pressing light kisses there as she rested her forehead on the crown of his head. Taking a breath to steady herself, Cain's scent rolled over her and she whined, the sweetness of the moment vanishing as her need to be closer to him overwhelmed her.

Clutching at his back she wrapped one of her legs around his hips and began to pepper kisses across his hair and forehead. In between she made a firm demand. "Bed."

Catching the bottom of her thigh he lifted her higher on his body as he straightened up. His voice was strained as she latched onto his Adam's apple. "DG, you need to be sure-"

She licked his salty skin. "Bed!"

Without further hesitation he picked her up and she wrapped her other leg around him heightening the sensations she was feeling even as she made it easier for him to move them. Carrying her the last few feet to the still unmade bed she let her legs fall from him as she reached for the buttons of his shirt. His hands traced the curves of her body as she wrestled the top few buttons of his shirt open. Once they were undone his hands left her long enough to drag it over his own head before he returned to her with increased urgency.

With a sigh of pleasure she pressed her bare chest against his as her hands slid down his stomach to the fastening of his pants. Before she could touch them he caught her hands and kissed her sweetly before pulling away to look down at her. His eyes were lust filled but sincere. "Darlin', I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh…" She felt herself blushing badly as she caught his meaning. She licked her lips without breaking eye contact. "You won't hurt me."

His eyes dilated and with a possessive gleam his lips crashed back over hers. Whimpering at the sudden change in his demeanor she was lifted yet again before she found herself being lowered to the mattress. She felt her own jeans being opened as he growled at her over her stomach, nipping her hipbone. "This should be more enjoyable for both of us then."

The feel of his teeth sent a pulse of sensation shooting through her. "Cain!"

As he removed her jeans he caught the edge of her panties with his thumbs dragging the last of her clothing from her and letting it drop to the ground next to him. His eyes raked over her body without any sign of modesty on his part and she felt her whole body flushing. Forcing herself up on her elbows she reached for him again only to have him catch her hands once more. Stretching them over her head he kissed her palms before leaning down to touch his lips to hers. "Not this time, Princess."

Nodding shakily in understanding he smiled faintly letting her go. Quickly removing his own boots and pants he climbed into the bed settling over her carefully. Brushing the hair from her face he stroked her cheek as he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. Shifting under him she wrapped one of her legs over his and tried to calm the raging emotions flying around her. His hands left her face and found hers, twinning their fingers together while he shifted their hips closer together.

Unable to stand waiting any longer she arched her back, pulling her other leg up to his hip allowing him to slide inside of her. Moaning and hissing they rocked together until he was fully inside of her. Once he was he went still shaking slightly as she whined her eyes locked desperately with his. He stared back at her emotions running over his blue eyes and she began to shake with him. He was telling her things with his eyes she hadn't thought were possible for someone to feel for her.

As soon as he realized she was with him his hands squeezed hers and he began to move in earnest. Crying out softly she matched the rhythm of his hips, his eyes never leaving hers. She'd never felt so totally exposed before, yet she felt safer right now than she ever had with anyone else. And he was slowly increasing the pace as her cries and moans got louder. Tightening her fingers around his she let her eyes fall closed as he thrust into her.

Hissing at her between clenched teeth he pressed into her harder. "No, DG! Stay with me!" Her breathing began to hitch as he forced her hips harder into the blankets. "Open your eyes for me, Princess."

Dragging her eyes open she saw him fighting for control as he began to loose his tempo. Drawing in a ragged breath he swiveled his hips and she arched shattering against him with a shout he swallowed with a kiss. The moment his lips covered hers she felt him let go and he groaned against her as he shuddered. Collapsing over her his head fell to her shoulder as they both gasped for air.

Slowly unclenching her legs she pressed her face against the side of his head rubbing her nose against his hair. He really had the softest hair she'd ever felt. If she weren't so content she might be jealous. "DG..."

"Hmmmm?"

With a sigh he propped himself up on his elbows as he gazed down at her. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you for the next few months we need to leave. Don't you think it's about time we found you're nurture units?"

Grinning up at him she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him happily before wiggling out from under him. As she hopped back into her pants she saw a smile tugging at his lips. Once she was fully dressed she sat impatiently at his desk as he packed thinking that things hadn't changed all that much in the last nine months. Here they were about to cross the Papay Fields to find her nurture units again. And here she was chomping at the bit as he went about in his meticulous and thoughtful way. He'd probably tell her to stay close and not to touch anything too.

As he threw his own pack over his shoulder and walked up to her he caught her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready, Sweetheart?"

Then again maybe things had changed. "You know I'm always ready for an adventure, Tin Man."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door checking the hall. "Just stay close." She was wrong. Things were pretty much the same as always.

Author Note: ….Do you know how many of you fed Fred? Yes, I named the plot bunny Fred… All of you! You all freaking fed Fred! Do you know what it's like to drag around a fat, self-satisfied plot bunny? He was heavy! I was trying to do stuff! But no, there he was, dangling from my wrist, munching on carrots and cookies you gave him and not sharing! Shame on all of you! Pfft… Oh, he said he wants reviews. Like the cookies and carrots weren't enough. I swear…


End file.
